A Present For You
by VanSoVen
Summary: -Slightly early for Christmas-  It's Christmas time in Destiny Islands and a confused Sora doesn't know what to get Riku this year.  Will it turn out that what Riku wants can't be bought or made?  Soriku, oneshot.  Mild Language, Shounen-Ai.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Riku, or any other characters I use in my writing. They are sole property of Square Enix & Disney. Not me.

When Sora woke up that night, he only had Riku on his mind. He missed him already; though they'd only been apart for a few hours at most. Dressed in only his boxers (the embarrassing ones, decorated in paopus), the brunette sat up to turn the light on. He shielded his eyes. They weren't adjusted to the brightness yet. The blue orbs flicked to his alarm clock to see it was a Friday night and about 4 in the morning.

_Not just a few hours._ Sora thinks, _It feels like it's been days._

It had never snowed on Destiny Islands until recently. This year, a tiny sprinkle of the cold, white crystals had decided to cover the roofs of the huts. Sora remembered how excited he had been by the discovery.

**About two weeks earlier…**

"Sora, look." Riku gestured to the window of his small, one person structure. Sora's eyes widened at the sight.

"It's… it's snowing!" He pressed his face to the window. Riku shook his head, a small grin on his face. "A miracle!"

"Know what, Sora?"

"What is it?" Sora remained enthralled by the white powder falling from the sky, which had clouded over.

"_You're_ a miracle."

The smaller boy turned to Riku with a beaming smile.

"I'm just surprised. Usually around December it's all sunny."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? This is our first time even seeing snow."

"Now we can go sledding and make snow angels and you can help me make a snowman! Maybe I'll make one of YOU!"

Riku let out a throaty laugh.

"I don't think there's going to be enough for that, Sora."

"Aw… Well, at least there'll be enough for it to really feel like Christmas."

**Present**

Sora's body shot out of bed. _Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I didn't get Riku anything yet! _He could buy Riku something? Yes! He needed a coat for the snow, right? He walked around without one, and if that kept up, he could get a cold.

_Right?_

Sora found the box under his bed. The one he used for emergency munny. He sat with it in his lap, touching the lightly stained wood. Funny, it felt kind of light… He opened it carefully, only to find nothing inside.

"What?" He wondered loudly. "What the hell did I spend it on?"

…Then he remembered Tidus asking for that munny. Apparently it had been an emergency. Sora, who was always eager to help a friend out, of course handed over the dough. "I hope that bastard spent it on something good…" Sora put his head in his hands. What else could he possibly do?

_Make him something._

But then Sora remembered the last time he'd tried to show off his artistic skills. A self portrait. Let's just say he wasn't nearly as good as he'd thought he was before he started. Riku had given him a line that was something like 'Just keep practicing' or 'That's good for your first try'. Sora was no Picasso. Nor was he a Beethoven. Or a Paula Dean. Or anything like that. Sora was just a…well, he was just that. Sora was a Sora. A Sora wasn't much of anything but a fighter who liked to mess around and hang out with his friends. A Sora didn't have many talents. And THIS Sora didn't have any munny. And this Sora really, really liked this guy…

This Sora didn't know what to do.

**Christmas Eve**

The next morning, Sora was still strapped for cash and clueless as to what he should do. All the while he was extremely fatigued and unable to keep his eyes open for the majority of the day. Though, he decided in this sleep deprived state he would go to see Kairi. Besides himself, Kairi was Riku's best friend. She would have an idea of what to get him, or maybe she would even loan him some munny. She was outside with Selphie, as per usual. The two gossiped about pretty much everything, not that much happened on the islands happened after the entire 'Kingdom Hearts' fiasco.

For a time, Sora was worried that Kairi and Riku might end up…well, dating. While Sora knew he was gay, he wasn't sure that Riku was. He'd rejected Kairi last year himself. The two remained friends despite this. So, Sora figured she might be open to the idea of helping him.

"Kairi!" He called, not bothering to run over as he usually would have.

"Sora, hi!" Kairi smiled.

"Can I talk to you? Like… alone?" His eyes darted over to Selphie. Kairi blinked.

"Um, sure." Selphie took it as her cue to leave. "What's up?"

"It's about Riku."

"…what about him?" Sora shifted uncomfortably. "You're spending Christmas at his house, right? I'm spending it with Selphie, and Yuffie was going to visit; so I can't this year and I don't want the poor guy to spend it alone…"

"Of course not! I wouldn't ever let Riku be alone again, not after what happened three years ago!" Kairi's eyes widened, almost with realization.

"…Sora, don't feel offended. But are you-?"

"I'm gay. For Riku… I realized it about a year after we got back." Sora sighed. Kairi's face lit up.

"I knew it! You guys would be so cute together." Though, regardless of her joy, Kairi seemed to be withholding something. She was holding back a sort of smirk.

"I don't have any munny and I can't make him anything… can you help me?"

She nodded.

"Let me give you some advice," Sora leaned in close. "What Riku wants from you… it doesn't usually cost munny."

"Really? Is it a food or-?"

"Not really… I wouldn't say a _food _but it's not something you really make either." Sora tilted his head in confusion. "It's special. I can't give it to you. It doesn't cost munny because it's not materialistic."

"Okay. But… what does materialistic mean?"

Kairi face-palmed in exasperation. She chuckled a little.

"Just go, Sora. He's expecting you, okay? Merry Christmas."

_Well that didn't help at all…_ Sora decided. Nonetheless, he found his way to Riku's house; his eyes halfway closed.

"Tonight's the night, huh? Does it still feel like Christmas?" Riku asked, making his move.

"Hand over 200, Banker. No, not yet."

The silverette looked up.

"Why not?"

"I don't know myself." Sora laughed, trying to forget his lack of a gift. "And you owe me 500 for landing on my property." He rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly.

Riku grinned, taking Sora's wad of Monopoly cash from him.

"Tired?" Sora nodded. He hadn't fallen back to sleep the night before.

"I was thinking a lot last night about Christmas, and snow and I…" He yawned again. "…I…" He rested his head on the couch, his legs still crossed and positioned on his Monopoly-spot on the floor. "I'm sorry, I can't stay awake… I guess you win." Sora apologized, closing his eyes.

Riku sighed, picking Sora up and bringing him to his bedroom. He placed him on the bed and searched through his drawers for a T-shirt; undressing Sora and redressing him like a child when he found it. Sora's eyes opened slightly. "Merry Christmas, Riku."

"Merry Christmas, Sora."

**Christmas Day**

"Riku, it's Christmas! Wake up!" Sora had wandered into the kitchen that following morning to steal a glass of milk from the fridge before making his way to the living room. Riku glanced at his watch.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, Sora."

"Yeah, but our friend Santa stopped by! I got him to put me on the believers' list again last year, and you, too!" Sora practically vibrated with energy, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I don't want to open anything without you."

"Okay, fine." Riku dragged himself off the couch. "I hope you're happy. You stole my bed." He cracked his neck for emphasis. Sora only giggled.

"I didn't ask you to put me in there, you know. I also didn't ask you to give me this." He tugged at the ends of the too-big shirt. Riku only shrugged.

"Well, there's the gifts, I guess." He turned his gaze to the fake Christmas tree, about 6 presents beneath it. Sora scurried over as quickly as possible to see which one had his name.

"Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, Sora! One for each of us."

"Open yours, I'll open mine and then we'll give these to the others later. I got something for you, too." Riku said, handing Sora a present wrapped in bright red. Sora eagerly unwrapped it and gasped at what was revealed.

"Thanks, Riku!" Sora held up the new pair of shoes. "You even got them four sizes too big, just the way I buy mine! They're perfect."

"You're welcome. This is from Santa…" Riku said, opening a present with his name printed on the outside. "Sweet, a new practice sword! I needed a new one, since you broke mine."

"Ahaha, yeah… sorry about that." Sora scratched his neck nervously. He picked up another present with his name, from Santa. "Awesome! He got me a…" He squinted to read the small writing, "Santa got me a one gallon tub of custom made hair gel. Guaranteed to last at least two weeks straight without a touch up. Best used for heavy duty spikes!" He touched one of his spikes with a laugh. Riku smiled at the fact that they were slightly natural at this point, almost standing up on their own without much hair gel.

"Do you even need it?"

"Of course!" Sora remembered last night and flinched a little at the fact he hadn't gotten Riku anything. "…Um, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift… I didn't have any money, and I don't have anything I'm good at. I can't draw, I can't cook, and couldn't write a song…" He looked down guiltily. Riku took him in his arms.

"It's okay, you know." Sora's body tensed against Riku's as he felt all his senses dim. "You didn't have to get me anything or make me anything. All you had to do was come here and spend Christmas with me so I wasn't alone." Riku hugged Sora tighter. "And you did. So I'm happy."

"Riku…can I tell you something?"

"What, you don't have to be sorry. You're here and that's all that-"

"I love you." Sora admitted, looking up at Riku. Riku only stared down at him, eyes wide. _He doesn't want me._ Sora felt the tears threatening to spill. _He doesn't want me that way._

Riku's lips pressed against his, his tongue pushing to get inside. Sora's eyes closed as he let Riku in, leaning against him. His hands were soon tangled in his silver hair as Riku's pulled on his upward pointing tufts.

"You're sexy when you're being insecure about yourself." Riku mumbled against Sora's lips. "Merry Christmas to my new boyfriend."

Sora knew he was smiling.

_I found the perfect present… and didn't even know it._

**I revised this many times . at first, the entire bit with Kairi was to be left out but I put it back in and… it was crazy XD This was originally going to be a Namixas story, but I decided against that. This was the product. ^^ Please review. - Thankies!**


End file.
